


Not So Acclimatized As You Might Think

by helens78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Keeping each other warm, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a freezing-cold planet, Radek is determined to help keep Ronon warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Acclimatized As You Might Think

Most people leave the mylar blanket out of their emergency supplies; Radek, by contrast, has two. He remembers what it's like to be outside in below-freezing temperatures for hours at a time, and the blankets weigh nothing and take up little space. People are starting to bed down together for warmth. Sheppard rolls his eyes and curls up with Rodney; "You guys all owe me a Coke for this," he says, while Rodney snorts his affected indignation. Teyla, Keller, and Lorne end up in a nest of blankets together.

Ronon's still on his feet, leaning up against a nearby tree. He doesn't even have a jacket. None of them were expecting to be stranded here, and MX9-709 is comfortable during the day. Radek pauses in unfolding his own blanket to walk over to Ronon.

"I have an extra," he says, offering Ronon his extra mylar packet, still folded up small enough to fit in a pocket. "Would you like it?"

"I'm all right."

Radek looks him over. Ronon's arms are covered in goosebumps. Radek checks his watch--they've got another four hours before they can expect a rescue crew to arrive, and it's only going to get colder.

"Come over to the campsite," Radek says quietly. "Already it is nearly freezing out--surely you'd be more comfortable with the rest of us."

"Cold doesn't bother me. Somebody's gotta stand watch."

Sighing, Radek walks back over to the hub of the campsite, where everyone else is shivering despite the blankets and shared body heat. There's nothing to do but wait, though, and eventually Teyla's snores and Rodney's usual groans and lip-smacking imply that some of the team, at least, has fallen asleep.

Radek rolls over and squints into the darkness at Ronon. He's sitting by the tree, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Radek gets up as quietly as he can and walks over to him.

"Go back to--"

"No," Radek says, sitting down and draping the blanket over both of them. It crinkles as he gets it settled. He presses his side up against Ronon's; he can feel how cold Ronon's arm is even through his own shirt and jacket. "There," he murmurs. "Better?"

Ronon doesn't say anything. Radek rests his head against the tree and drifts off, sleep interrupted by the occasional snore from Teyla or Lorne, or Rodney's mutterings. Radek's head slips down from the tree onto Ronon's shoulder, and Ronon shifts underneath him.

"Sorry," Radek mumbles, sitting up again.

"It's okay," Ronon says softly. "Thanks."

"For... falling asleep on you?" Radek asks, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "You are very comfortable. It is not a hardshi--" He stops talking abruptly and presses his lips together. He's much too tired to be speaking aloud right now.

But the only thing he can see on Ronon's face is a smile, benign amusement. He isn't laughing at Radek, anyway. "Just meant the blanket," he says. "You didn't have to come over."

"You were cold," Radek points out.

"Didn't think anybody noticed stuff like that."

"I--" _I notice_, Radek thinks. He doesn't say it. He presses his lips together again.

"Where I grew up--on Sateda--" Ronon squirms under the blanket. "It's a lot warmer than this. And running all those years--you don't get to pick where you go, how warm it is. Sometimes I had something like this, usually I didn't. Thought I was used to the cold."

"Where I grew up," Radek says dryly, "it was as cold as this in the winters. And still I am not used to it."

They sit in silence for a while, long enough Radek nearly falls asleep again, though he's careful to avoid falling asleep on Ronon's shoulder again.

"Comfortable, huh?" Ronon asks.

"Eh?" Radek frowns. "Here?"

"No, I--me. You said I was comfortable."

"I was half-asleep," Radek says.

"You're not so bad yourself. You're warm."

When Ronon kisses him, Radek thinks back to all the times he's fallen asleep tonight. He thinks he must have fallen asleep on Ronon's shoulder and simply stayed that way. Maybe he's drooling, maybe he's got his lips on Ronon's shoulder and Ronon hasn't moved yet. It's all he can think of that would explain why he can taste Ronon now, why there's heat centered on his mouth and spreading to the rest of him.

"Get some rest," Ronon murmurs.

It hardly seems likely after that, but Radek does his best.

_-end-_


End file.
